


Brings You to Your Knees

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertail - Fandom, underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Explicit Sexual Content, Fontcest, Forced Bonding, Incest, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Swapcest - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertail, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bad brother au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: This is an Underswap that no one has really seen before.The resets have taken their toll on Papyrus, forcing him to become something that even he doesn't recognize.  That he hates.  But for now, he doesn't care.  He has his brother right where he wants him.  Where he can use him whenever, for his own perverted needs...And Sans can only go with the flow.





	1. On Your Knees...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis20025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis20025/gifts).



> TRIGGER WARNINGS ARE IN EFFECT. PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ONLY CONTINUE READING IF YOU ARE COMFORTABLE

Sans groaned and grit his teeth, but kept his legs apart. Papyrus’ hand was between them, rubbing at Sans’ pubis, encouraging his magic to form.

“Do you like it when I touch you like that?” Papyrus asked him, a smug grin on his teeth. Like he already knew the answer, could feel the answer. Sans nodded and managed to sound out a passable moan. He had to play the part. Sans didn’t like the touches, it sent odd shivers up and down his spine. Making him feel dirty and used… but they made Papyrus feel good, made him happy.“

“Of course you do. Your my dirty slut, aren’t you?” Papyrus taunted him. “Letting your big brother touch you like this, making you wet, begging for my cock.” His orange tongue flicked over his teeth, his eyes staring deep into Sans’ blue eye lights. Staring deep into his soul. “I bet it makes you feel good… taking me in so deep, spreading your legs for me…

Loosening a whimper and closing his eyes, Sans nodded. Suddenly, the touches stopped. Creaking an eye socket open, he saw Papyrus staring at him. A very angry look on his skull.

Oh no.

“Well if you didn’t want to do it, why did you lead me on?” Papyrus spat, withdrawing his hand and his eye lights steeling. Sans stared at him in fear. No… He couldn’t lose his brother, not now. Especially when he was so close to making him happy.

“It’s just… it’s… it’s just…” Sans stuttered, feeling his blush burn on his cheeks.

“It’s just, it’s just…” Papyrus mimicked, growing angrier. “It’s just what? Spit it out, Sans!”

Sans gulped. “It’s just…. that I wanted to spoil you. I wanted to suck you off….” Sans said suddenly, eyeing the large bulge in his brother’s shorts. “Please brother… can I…?” He asked.

Papyrus stared at him for a bit, grinning suddenly. “That’s my Sansy.” He said, rubbing his skull. “If you wanted to, You should have just said something.” Reaching down to his shorts, he unzipped them, springing his erection free. Pumping his member, he smeared the bead of pre-cum over his orange magic, grinning at Sans. “On your knees.” Papyrus ordered, “And open wide.”


	2. Chapter Two - A Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick almost background to show you what changes have happened to the poor Swaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient Pizza! Hopefully I'll have more soon! <3

Sans wasn’t sure what exactly had happened with his brother, how he wished that he did.  It seemed like one morning he had simply woken up and found the calm, patient Papyrus that he had always known and loved was gone.  Vanished sometime in the night without a word.  And that this new, angry, uncaring Papyrus had taken over.  He still dressed the same as his brother, dressing himself in his ugly orange hoodie and sweat pants, and even had the same messy tendencies, but the sweetness was gone.

It wasn’t completely unsure for Papyrus to have these odd, bad days.  He was a normal monster after all and their life down in the Underground wasn’t completely perfect.  Their father had vanished when they were small, leaving Papyrus as a child to raise Sans, a baby, all by himself.  Sans couldn’t remember a day that Papyrus wasn’t by his side.  Teaching him how to walk, make a snowman, all the fun childhood moments.  Even as they began to age and grow older, Papyrus still stayed by his side.  Helping him tie his bandana, there to try the first taco… the list went on and on.  Papyrus, always with him.  And Sans loved him for it.  Occasionally Papyrus had days where he was distant and quiet, even slightly short with him, but Sans always convinced himself that it was because Papyrus had been forced to grow up too quickly.  Become the adult figure and supplier for Sans.

So he could cut him some slack.  Papyrus deserved to have a down day ever so often.  Even as time went on, he had tried to convince himself that Papyrus was just having another bad day or week.  That his depression was acting up.  So Sans continued to do things that might make him happy.  Perhaps even smile.  He cleaned up the house even when it was Papyrus’ turn to, he bought extra honey and the sugary, sweet things that he knew Paps liked from the store, he even made sure that he had enough of his cigarettes so he wouldn’t ever run out.  Sans even quit bothering Papyrus about sleeping at his post or hanging out too long at Muffet’s.  Anything that he could do to help Papyrus break this rut.

But, he wouldn’t have imagined that this would have made things so much worse.

As time went on, Papyrus’ state never improved.  It seemed to deteriorate right before Sans’ eyes.  He slowly began to expect that Sans would do these little so-called extras for him.  And, if they weren’t….

Well.  Sans didn’t like to think about what happened then…

It was almost like his brother forgot how to be his brother…

Was that even possible?

But, as he watched Papyrus stub out an old cigarette on the couch, the once soft, plush green fabric riddled with burns, even he had to admit that it was possible.  Perhaps, in climax of whatever was bothering him, Papyrus had forgotten how to be a brother.

Yet, Sans, the one who believed that there was good in everyone, could still good within his brother.  There had to be a trace of his beloved brother, the one that gave him piggyback rides when he was younger whenever he asked.

He just hoped that he would appear soon… he missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, be sure to leave me a kudos and comment, and then check out the rest of my work!


End file.
